Kate
by Mtag
Summary: This is a book that I'm writing not based on anything else that I know of so if it is please tell me. I would like to know what you thought of it and I'm not that good with grammar so if I have made any mistakes TELL ME PLEASE!


(Chapter 1: Feelings)

I've wanted to be a writer for a while now mainly because when I came up with a good story it would be about things I've imagined or people I've wanted to be just because their lives are way more exciting than my own. I'm sure I'm not the only one who writes things in alternate universes to escape my own reality for a good few hours until I'm forced back to my boring life as a nobody.

Kate felt a sharp nudge in in my right shoulder as I was walking down the school hallway it was quite an old building, made of brick like all of the houses in that part of London, the corridors in the school were long with pale marble flooring and red painted walls that you could barely see because the paint was slowly peeling off. she turned around to see what tosser almost knocked her down to the floor, she looked up because whoever it was were taller than her, they were wearing the boys school uniform (obviously) a dark red blazer, white shirt, black trousers and shoes and finally a white and blue striped tie I recognised him straight away, it was Leo my best friend,

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there shorty" he said grinning.

"Ha-ha, you do know I'm not that small it's just that you're a giant" said Kate

Leo was one of the best people she knew he dyed his hair bright green when he was thirteen because his boyfriend Aaron did his blue, they thought it would super cute, and it so did! He has dark hazel brown eyes, and averagely low voice for a guy too, Leo was fifteen like Kate but if you just saw him on the streets he'd look at least eighteen.

After a long awkward silence,

"So what classes do you have today…?" Kate asked nervously.

Leo looked her straight in the eye and said "I know your just trying to make convocation because its getting weird standing and looking at each other"

"Sorry and yeah you're totally right" she said giggling.

"Do you mind if I head off to find Aaron I need to ask him if he remembered to bring a English project today"

"No its fine you go ahead it sounds important because I know who your teacher is" she said waving goodbye as she walks off down the corridor to her English room.

Leos English teaches was Mr Howards he's like the one teacher you don't want to get on the bad side of because you'll be there the whole year and it's like hell of earth.

Kate is always the first one to her English room because it's her favourite lesson and she always wants to get the best seat at the back or the classroom so if her pants start to fall down when she's seated no one can see her underwear.

Kate strolls into the classroom like she does every morning usually to see her favourite teacher Miss Smither, but this morning was different Kate opened the squeaky English room door, instead of seeing Miss Smither at the front of the classroom smiling from ear to ear there was no on nothing Kate walked in closing the door behind her, the best thing to do she thought was to walk to her normal seat so she did, sat the bag on the desk then glanced to the front of the classroom again, she noticed the storage room door next to the teachers desk was open Kate ,not taking her eye off the door, slowly walked towards it she wavered for a minute before deciding to turn on the lights in he room. Someone was on the floor there was blood too, everywhere

"Who's there?" She asked before taking a step back.

"Kate? Kate is that you? It's Miss Smither I need your help!" The voice said weakly.

Kate could see more clearly what it was now but it didn't quite look like Miss Smither, the teacher had blonde hair with dark roots and very tanned skin, she always had her hair pinned up in a bun for work and was always wearing a blue or black business suit, whatever was in there wasn't right it had jet black hair, a torn suit, skin almost white but flaking off on the right side of its face the strange thing was its face looked just like the teachers but the voice was so weak it almost sounded like moaning to Kate.

"You don't look like Miss Smither" She said sheepishly.

"That's because it's over for me but you can make it! Get as many students as you can and run, give me a second to explain." The teacher took a deep breath in and out.

"I was in here waiting for my class to start when something looking like the head teacher burst through the door and began tearing at my arm I had nothing else to do but to use the knife under my desk and stab him I was going to die otherwise so I got him in the heart but he didn't stop then I know it sounds silly but I thought he was a zombie because that's what you would think but it sounds so dumb saying it out loud, but I worked he's dead and now I'm going to die too " Smither whimpered.

"You need help I have to fix your wounds" Kate said walking towards her.

They both jumped as the radio of the teacher's desk turned on,

"All citizens of London if your hearing this then your still breathing and that could mean you haven't heard, as unbelievable as it sounds the apocalypse has begun I repeat the apocalypse has begun people have been eating each other on the streets of London so far there is over one thousand people dead and turning THIS IS NOT A JOKE! The only way to successfully kill them is to destroy the brain just like the movies because it seems to work STAY SAFE! I'm sorry but It's already been concluded that if your bitten my one your fate has been chosen they have Black hair and- OH GOD NO, NO, NOOO" The radio went down and the first thing that popped into Kates head was, he's dead and you know it…

Kate looked back at the teacher who didn't seem to be breathing anymore she walked closer and put two fingers to where her jugular should be to try and detect a heartbeat, there was nothing, she was dead.

Kate thought fast like anyone else who didn't want to die would she grabbed the silver penknife that was next to Smithers right thigh closed her eyes and pushed it slowly though the woman's skull until she couldn't push it any further.

She jumped to her feet and thought of all her friends, if they were safe or not she had a picture of them all in her blazer pocket, she smiled at the photo and knew they were all in the same English class and began to head there straight away.

She thought of Aaron and Leo huddled in a corner with Phoebe, Sophie, Marnie and Francesca (Frankie) she ran as fast as she could out into the hallway but it was a bloodbath just about every student she knew was lying dead guts ripped out on the floor and blood everywhere even on the walls where the red pain was peeling off but now it didn't look like that because the blood was a new paint job.

Suddenly she heard a scream coming from down the corridor, Kate didn't even hesitate and ran...

To Be Continued…


End file.
